Item Recipe Proposal
Tiers: How strong an item is, from 1-7. Based roughly on value, and what items the recipe needs. If there are any materials not yet in a recipe, please tell me. Each table column represents a "family" the item belongs to. So all "Thunder" items are linked to each other and give thunder elemental bonuses. Weapons are primarily linked to Element+ and Attack. Shields are primarily linked to Item/Gold/Exp and Defence. Armour is primarily linked to Hero+ and Time+ and HP. Galaxy Swords < Galaxy Armour < Galaxy Shield < Ultimate Galaxy Weapons Value: How strong a weapon is, based on its cost. The cheaper a weapon, the weaker it is, but x2 cost does not equal x2 stats. 'Recipes' Each recipe includes the quantity of each item, its gold cost (crystal costs not yet set). 'Weapons' Giant Metal Axe ' Rusty Axe 10 Iron Ore 2 ''None 2500g Value 3000 'Excalibourne ' Silver Sword 10 Iron Ore 5 None 3000g Value 5750 'Dragon King Sword ' Silver Sword 5 Dragon Sabre 5 Monster Jewel 2 2000g Value 7500 'Light Saber Z ' Dragon Sabre 5 Wind Crystal 5 Fire Crystal 5 5000g Value 10500 'Lucky Ring ' Exp Ring 1 Thief Ring 1 Lucky Ring 1 12000g Value 17250 'Gungnir ' Platinum Ore 5 Holy Spear Argentina 2 Thunder Crystal 15 40000g Value 80000 'Megaton Axe ' Giant Metal Axe 5 Gold Ore 2 Earth Crystal 5 15000g Value 35000 'True Dragon King Sword ' Dragon King Sword 3 Fire Dragon Wing 5 Fire Dragon Crystal 5 75000g Value 97500 'Epic Blade ' Gold Ore 5 Iron Ore 5 Platinum Ore 5 15000g Value 17500 'Cosmic Blade ' Excalibourne 5 White Knight Seal 20 Moon Stone 25 450000g Value 720000 'Black Dragon Sword ' Dragon King Sword 5 Cursed Seal 10 Water Crystal 30 300000g Value 485000 'Epic Blade 2 ' Epic Blade 3 Titanium Ore 15 Meteorite 20 200000g Value 252500 'Plasma Sword ' Light Saber Z 10 Gungnir 5 Pegasus Wing 10 500000g Value 1150000 'True Dragon King Sword Mk II ' True Dragon King Sword 5 Earth Dragon Crystal 20 Demon Stone 10 350000g Value 1400000 'Cat God Staff ' Gungnir 7 Lucky Ring 7 Ancient Tusk 7 777777g Value 1560000 'Epic Blade 3 ' Epic Blade 2 5 Viegraff Sword 8 Epic Stone 10 1000000g Value 4750000 'Gaia Crusher ' Plasma Sword 3 Prism Stone 25 Epic Stone 8 3000000g Value 11000000 'Balmung ' Earth Dragon Horn 50 Megaton Axe 10 Cat God Staff 2 3500000g Value 11000000 'Angel Slayer ' Angel Wing 50 Cosmic Blade 4 Sea God Seals 30 4000000g Value 11000000 'Demon Sword Laevatine ' Evil Mask 66 Black Dragon Sword 6 Glorious Wing 6 3666666g Value 11000000 'Ragnarok ' True Dragon King Sword Mk II 5 Eternal Fire 25 Golden Idol 25 2000000g Value 11000000 'Infinity Blade ' Prism Stone 20 Eternal Fire 20 Epic Stone 15 3000000g Value 7500000 'Galaxy Sword ' Infinity Blade 2 Epic Blade 3 3 Galaxy Stone 10 Value 30000000 '''Ultimate Galaxy Sword Galaxy Sword 3 Rate Stone 20 Black Matter 99 30000000g Value 150000000 Ignis Draco Rex Lamina Galaxy Sword 2 Red Dragon Eye 20 Ragnarok 3 30000000g Value 150000000 Ventus Santa Lanca Galaxy Sword 2 Assassin's Knife 20 Daemon Sword Laevatine 3 30000000g Value 150000000 Luminatione Deus Malleus Galaxy Sword 2 Hero's Signature 20 Gaia Crusher 3 30000000g Value 150000000 Terra Gigas Ax Galaxy Sword 2 Giant's Foot 20 Balmung 3 30000000g Value 150000000 Aqua Dea Gladius Galaxy Sword 2 Rate Stone 20 Angel Slayer 3 30000000g Value 150000000 Armour Dragon King Armour ' Gold Ore 3 Dragon Mail 3 Gold Plate 3 10000g Value 19500 ' Epic Armour ' Iron Ore 5 Meteorite 5 Fire Dragon Crystal 2 20000g Value 24250 ' Bi-Man Battle Suit ' Platinum Ore 10 White Knight Seal 15 Angel Wing 10 50000g Value 69500 ' Bahamut Armour ' Dragon King Armour 2 Moon Stone 5 Dragon Egg 10 50000g Value 102500 ' Epic Armour 2 ' Epic Armour 3 Cursed Seal 15 Moon Stone 15 150000g Value 280000g ' Pure Platinum Armour ' Bi-Man Battle Suit 2 Tortoise Shell 20 Angel Stone 20 200000g Value 487500 ' Overlord Armour ' Cursed Helm 1 Titanium Ore 20 Ancient Tusk 15 150000g Value 655500 ' True Dragon King Armour ' Bahamut Armour 3 Demon Stone 20 Earth Dragon Crystal 12 200000g Value 730000 ' Seraphic Garb ' Pure Platinum Armour 3 Glorious Wing 20 Prism Stone 10 1500000g Value 3250000 ' True Dragon King Armour 2 ' Overlord Armour 3 Dragon King Armour 5 Ultimate Seal 5 1000000g Value 3500000 ' Barbatos King Armour ' True Dragon King Armour 2 Earth Dragon Horn 30 Golden Idol 10 2000000g Value 5000000 ' Invisibility Cloak ' Barbatos King Armour 1 True Dragon King Armour 2 1 Seraphic Garb 1 1000000g Value 11000000 '''Epic Armour 3 ' Epic Armour 2 5 Epic Stone 10 Evil Mask 20 2500000g Value 2000000 ' Galaxy Armour ' Invisibility Cloak 2 Epic Armour 3 3 Galaxy Stone 12 10000000g Value 50000000 '''Shields Value List 50 Rusty Axe 50 Leather Cloth 50 Soldier Shield 200 Knight Shield 250 Silver Sword 300 Chain Mail 750 Dragon Sabre 1000 Gold Plate 1500 Dragon Shield 2000 Dragon Mail 2500 Barrier Shield 2500 Crusader Shield 2600 Golden Hero Shield 3000 Giant Metal Axe 3000 Tiger Mask 4000 Phoenix Garb 5000 Turtle Shell Armour 5000 Holy Shield 5500 Dark Shield 5750 Excalibourne 6000 Holy Staff of Empire 6000 Apocalypse Spear 6000 Voltron Shield 7500 Dragon King Sword 7800 Phantom Dark Steel Shield 8000 Voltron Armour 10000 Dragon King Shield 10500 Light Saber Z 12000 Celestial Bow 50c 12000 Kaiser Knuckles 12000 Dark Knight Armour 13000 Holy Spear Argentina 15000 Holy Shield Albatron 16000 Armour of Briton 17000 Gaia Shield 17250 Lucky Ring 17500 Epic Blade 18000 Kaiser Shield 19500 Dragon King Armour 20000 Helios Shield 60c 22000 Pluton Shield 23000 Tiamat Claw 24250 Epic Armour 25000 Pluton Armour 28500 Epic Shield 30000 Zeus Staff 30000 Zeus Robe 32000 Crystal Armour 35000 Megaton Axe 50000 Mr Satan Glove 60000 Orihalcon Shield 80c 69500 Bi-Man Battle Suit 75000 Ancient Lizard Armour 75000 Kobold Shield 77500 Captain Amurico's Shield 80000 Gungnir 97500 True Dragon King Sword 100000 X Chain Mail 100000 Titania Shield 102500 Bahamut Armour 150000 Beam Axe 150000 White Knight Armour 200000 Keris 100c 200000 Heavenly Sword 100c 200000 Bunny Ear 100c 200000 Spartancus Shield 230000 Tiamat Claw 250000 Spartancius Armour 250000 White Knight Shield 252500 Epic Blade 2 280000 Epic Armour 2 300000 Behemoth Body Gear 300000 Ancient King Shield 315000 Turd-zilla Shield 325000 Cursed Helm 400000 Armour of Darkness 400000 Chaos Shield 425000 Valkyrie Magic Shield 450000 Doomsday Staff 450000 Giant Skull Shield 485000 Black Dragon Sword 487500 Pure Platinum Armour 500000 Sun Shield 550000 Meteor Shield 655500 Overlord Armour 720000 Cosmic Blade 730000 True Dragon King Armour 750000 Dimension Axe 800000 Cyborg Suit 1000000 Gaea Bolga 150c 1000000 Koteka 150c 1000000 Angel Armour 150c 1000000 Metal Dragon Shield 150c 1000000 Omega Shield 150c 1150000 Plasma Sword 1400000 True Dragon King Sword Mk II 1500000 Khronos Shield 1560000 Cat God Staff 2150000 Epic Shield 2 2250000 Jupiter Shield 3250000 Seraphic Garb 4000000 Robe of Light 250c 4750000 Epic Blade 3 5000000 Lucifer Spear 400c 5000000 Barbatos King Armour 6500000 Golden Lion Shield 650c 7000000 Orochi Shield 700c 7250000 Seraphic Shield 7500000 Infinity Blade 8500000 Bloody Armour 900c 11000000 Gaia Crusher 11000000 Balmung 11000000 Angel Slayer 11000000 Demon Sword Laevatine 11000000 Ragnarok 11000000 Invisibility Cloak 13000000 Epic Shield 3 30000000 Galaxy Sword 50000000 Galaxy Armour 80500000 Galaxy Shield 150000000 Ultimate Galaxy Sword 150000000 Ignis Draco Rex Lamina 150000000 Ventus Santa Lanca 150000000 Luminatione Deus Malleus 150000000 Terra Gigas Ax 150000000 Aqua Dea Gladius Stats